Tie by One
by cotk05
Summary: Sakura had always love Syaoran ever since the day that her parents died and Yelan took her in and raised her as her own daughter. Sakura would sold her soul to be his wedded wife, but what happens if Syaoran chooses Sakura's worst enemy? full summary insi


Tie by One  
  
By: cotk05  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor!! Or the characters!!  
  
Summary: Sakura has always love Syaoran ever since the day that her parents died and Yelan took her in and raised her as her own daughter. Sakura would sold her soul to be his wedded wife, but what happens if Syaoran chooses Sakura's worst enemy, her aunt's daughter, Suzzi, as his bride? And what will happen if on that one special night and Syaoran isn't really with whom he thinks he is? What happens when the truth is reveal? Will Syaoran survive the truth or would the truth kill him?  
  
Author's note: This is my first fanfic so go easy.please.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Prologue  
  
It was midnight, the moon shown high in the clear night sky shinning its gray rays upon four female figures standing in front of a huge beautiful three-story mansion.  
  
"Will you take care of him for me?" the lady standing apart from the other three asks between sobs.  
  
"We will." The three other women answer in union.  
  
"Thank you." The other woman's voice trials off as she steps forward towards the oldest woman who was holding a bundle of clothing in her arms. "Good-bye, Hao, my son. and please forgive me." trial of tears stain her rosy cheeks as she whisper those words to the baby. Quickly before she could change her decision she set of running towards her car and drove off into the night.  
  
Six and a half year later.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ten-story high from one of the huge corporation buildings of Tomoeda, a woman at least 28, stood daze staring off into the autumn sky. She had light brown hair neatly held into a ponytail. As a child and through out her adolescence years she had kept her hair neatly trim short, but now she had simply let it grow long, a little above her waist.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, your guests have all arrive. They're all waiting in your conference room." Sara, her secretary, announces breaking Sakura from her thoughts.  
  
Her life is so boring. Sakura thought as she turn around to thank her secretary. Nothing was going the way she had hope and dream of. Fate had been so cruel to her, she thought. First, it had taken away her most loving parents when she was only 6 and a half years old. Then her dream of being wedded to the one she cherish most, then giving her no choice but to depart from the thing that means everything to her.  
  
Damn fate! Sakura thought angrily breathing hard. Because of it, her heart carries the biggest and ugliest scar that will never heal. The scar would have made her committed suicide she thought back to the time when she had wanted nothing more but to kill herself after what she had done.  
  
Ugh! Sakura sign inwards angrily pushing the past out of her mind. She hated her past. She hated the fact that she couldn't simply just bury the past and forget about everything that had ever happen to her.  
  
Frustrated by her memories, Sakura left her office and left toward her conference room. Everyone rose to their feet as Sakura enters the room.  
  
"Thank you all for attending this very important meeting. We-"  
  
Sakura was suddenly cut off when the door of the conference room open revealing a handsome, well build, messy brown hair, amber eyes man.  
  
It couldn't be! Sakura thought frantically. Not him! Anyone but him! And yet who else could it be? Who else could be mistaken for Syaoran Li! God, oh please god don't let it be him Sakura prey silently under her breath. And what was he doing here inside her corporation? But of course that was a stupid question. Sakura thought slapping herself mentally.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, I'm sorry to disturbed you, but our last guest have arrived late due to some air traffics." Sakura's secretary informed her.  
  
"Err. T-Thank you." Sakura manage to reply over her pounding heart. After all this years and his presence still had a strong affect on her. NO! Sakura yell at herself. It wasn't like her to freak out on her guests especially inside her own conference room.  
  
Pushing away her thoughts and feelings, Sakura focus her attention back on her paper once again looking it over.  
  
Syaoran finally took his seat at the table after what seems like years to Sakura. After seeing that her final guest had made himself comfortable in her conference room she begin going over her blueprints to the guests.  
  
All this years and still she haven't change at all. Syaoran thought amuse by the fact that nothing much about Sakura has change over six and a half years. He could still remember everything about her all those years growing up together.  
  
She had been living with his family ever since the deaths of her parents. She was the only one who had ever truly understand him inside out, but six years ago blinded by beauty he had chosen a bitch (opps!) over her. Then suddenly after his ex-wife's labor without saying a word to him, she left.  
  
When he had finally found out the next morning he had nearly gone crazy! He had lock himself inside his office for nearly three months following Sakura's departure.  
  
If it weren't for the love he had for his son, Hao, he would've probably lock himself in his office for more than those three merely months.  
  
"What do you think, Mr. Li?"  
  
Sakura's voice broke his train of thoughts. The whole council turns to look his way.  
  
"I'm sorry, could you repeat your question again?" Syaoran ask slapping himself mentally for letting his mind wander into the past where he had tried so hard to forget.  
  
"I ask if you'll be staying here personally to see this project through or will you be sending in an assistant to take your place?" Sakura ask with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*  
  
Author's note: Well that's it for now. I know it bad to leave it at a cliffhanger on the first chapter, but moi is getting tired of typing.yawn. If you want to know Syaoran's answer to Sakura's question then tune in next time. Bun-bye!  
  
* it won't be as simple as "Yes" 


End file.
